Always the One
by believe-in-yourself4ever
Summary: Everything is fine between Inu and Kag, but then Kikyo gets into it. Kagome gets the wrong idea and goes back to her time. After 7 years of being apart, Inuyasha figures out that he needs Kagome and Kagome needs him. But is it too late?R&R PLEASE


**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, I don't own Inuyasha. Not one single part of it.

**A/N: **this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I told my friend about my idea, and she said I should just go for it, and that it was really good. So I decided, what the heck, and I decided to write it. So here you all go I hope you guys like it. Wish me luck. Oh and by the way, I am dedicating each and every chapter to someone very special and important in my life.

**This chapter is dedicated to: **(Drum roll please)...my Bestest Friend in the world, Hannah Rose Lage. She has always been there for me and means the world to me. You encouraged me and kept encouraging me to write this story and so I decided to. This is all for you Hannah! Your the best! Thanks for everything, and always being there for me.

Chapter 1: The Serpent and Naraku

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he stopped and turned to his companions behind him and held up a finger to his mouth. He sensed something, the presence of someone, or possibly something. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and looked around. He sniffed, "Don't...move." He took a step forward. He sensed the presence of a demon.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and Kirara changed into big Kirara. Miroku brought his left hand up to his right so that he was ready to let his wind tunnel suck up whatever was to emerge from the trees. And Shippou ran behind a tree, he was beginning to act more like Myoga every day. _That stupid Flea, _Inuyasha thought while peering into the trees.

Out of no where, a large Sperpent Youkai slithered out from behind a large tree. It's eyes were blood red, and hissed as he looked at each and everyone of the companions. The Serpent's eyes stopped when they landed on Kagome. And at this moment, Kagome wished that she had bow and arrows.

Inuyasha saw that the serpent was looking at Kagome and he held up his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack if the serpent made one false move. "Don't touch her," he said, but not as if the serpent understood.

In on swift moment the snake pushed Inuyasha aside and to which he hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.. And he was going straight for Sango but then Miroku jumped and pushed her aside. They rolled until they hit the tree. Sango was on top of Miroku, and she was about to thank him when Miroku had to be his perverted self and say, "Well now Sango, I knew you would come to your senses, but wouldn't you like to get a ro-ow!" Sango rolled her eyes and smaked him, before he could finish his perverted statement.

She stood up, and grunted at the smirking Miroku. She wondered how he could still smile like that after she had smacked him so many times. She shrugged and turned back and saw that the snake was right next to Kagome, "Get out of there Kagome!" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and flung it at the Serpent's head.

The Serpent turned its head and saw it coming and ducked. Sango sighed and she caught her Hiraikotsu, she should have known she wouldn't have hit it the first time. Miroku stood up and brushed himself off. There was know a visible red handprint on the side of his face, but he acted as if it wasn't there.

Kagome stared up at the huge Serpent, "Nice Serpent...good...serpent..." She screamed as the serpent coiled itself around her. Her hands were pinned to her sides and breathing was becoming difficult, but she sensed a jewel shard. She looked up and saw that there was one in the Serpent's neck. She looked around for InuYasha and saw him laying motionless on the ground. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would wake up.

She couldn't yell for him, because she barely had any air in her lungs. If she didn't get saved soon she would die. Kirara ran at the Serpent but the serpent hit Kirara with its tail. Sango gasped, and after Kirara stood up and changed back to little Kirara she knew she was okay.

The scream seemed to wake Inuyasha. He sat up and looked around, "Kagome!" He looked at the Serpent and saw that Kagome was being crushed. He growled and held up his Tetsusaiga. He ran and leaped and brought his Tetsusaiga down on the snakes think neck. It barely had effect. He did this again. The snake hissed in pain.

He could tell Kagome was fading fast, and that she may not have very much more time. "Hang on Kagome!" He yelled and brought down his sword once more, this time with so much force that it cut through the snakes neck. The snakes head plopped to the ground and his body layed limp on the forest floor.

The Serpent's grip on Kagome loosened greatly, and she could feel the air returning to her lungs. She gasped and rolled out of the Serpent's grip. Inuyasha ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. She coughed and looked up and smiled at his beautiful eyes. He set her down nicely on the ground and held her shoulders until she regained her balance.

She stumbled a bit a first, but then got used to being able to breathe again. She smiled, "Thank you." Inuyasha shrugged, "feh." He removed his arms and looked around and spotted Miroku rubbing his face, and Sango looking angrily at him. Inuyasha shook his head, that was Miroku for you.

Sango turned around and was about to walk over to make sure that Kagome was okay, when she felt a hand brush her lower back. She knew MIroku was aiming for her butt, but fortunately for her, she had turned around just in time.

She turned around and brought her Hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head, "Don't even think about it, PERVERT!" She stressed the word pervert, even though she said this regularly it still didn't seem to bother Miroku. She brought up her Hiraikotsu and headed over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You okay Kagome?" She looked concerned for her friend. Kagome nodded, "Yes I will be fine." She then remembered the jewel shard. She ran over to the snakes head and didn't see it there. So she ran over to the Serpent's dead body, and saw it laying there on the ground next to the slightly bleeding neck. She picked it up and handed it to InuYasha. He took it and smiled, "I must have hit it when I cut off it's neck." Sango nodded. MIroku strutted over and smiled at Kagome, "I see you survived. That's good."

Shippou ran out from behind a tree and jumped into Kagome's arms, "Kagome! Your alright!" Kagome smiled and held Shippou, "Yes I am." She set Shippou down and looked around.

There was silence for a few minutes. I suppose no one really knew what to say, or if there was anything that they could say. That was a close call for Kagome, they all knew it. Inuyasha blew out a deep breath and sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

Miroku looked at the sun setting, "We'd better find a place to rest for the night." Kagome nodded, and Sango called Kirara who was resting in the shade of a bush. Inuyasha feh'd, and Shippou bounced into the forest, followed by everyone else.

Miroku was walking behind Sango until Kirara 'accidentally' jumped out of her arms and ran behind Miroku. When Miroku tried to get his original spot, Sango refused. Miroku shrugged and conituned to walk. Inuyasha was in the front, and closesly followed by Kagome. Inuyasha was to busy thinking to notice that Kagome was staring at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers weave in and out some trees a distance from here. He let out a deep sigh. _Wonderful _Inuyasha snorted. But the more he began to think the more he realized that he still kind of loved her...in a weird sort of way. But then Kagome came into mind. The way he felt about Kagome was complex, actually more confusing than anything. Whenever she was in danger he would do anything to save her, and he would hate himself forever if he couldn't save her. Was that love? Inuyasha grunted. Well if it was Inuyasha was too stubborn and scared to admit it.

InuYasha found an open area where they could stay for the night. There was enough room for all of them to lay down, including Kirara in her big form. Inuyasha sat down on a nearby rock, "We'll rest here for the night."

Kagome smiled and walked over and sat down on the grass. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him itch one of his ears. Kagome had to fight the urge to walk up and touch them.

Sango sat down next to Kagome, and Kirara jumped into her arms. Miroku leaned up against a tree, "So uh..." he paused when he noticed one of Kikyo's soul stealers, "...hmmm." Sango shook her head, _He's most likely thinking something perverted._

Kagome sighed and looked around, "Its getting kind of late, I think we should call it a night." Inuyasha laughed, "Not a late night person, eh? By the way do you have any ramen in that backpack thingy of yours?"

Kagome glared, "No. I just have a few blankets. You know...to keep you warm." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah well you need food...you know...to keep you from starving."

Kagome closed her eyes, _he's so dang...I don't know! I can't even describe him sometimes! _Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out five mini blankets. She threw a green and white plaid one to Miroku, and pulled out a blue striped one for her. She handed a pale yellow blanket to Sango, who thanked her. She gave Shippou a black one, and he ran over and layed down and fell aseep. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at her. She sighed and tossed him a dark red one. She swore she heard him mumble something that sounded like a 'thanks' but she was probably mistaken.

Sango layed down with Kirara sleeping right next to her. Miroku walked over and sat down next to her, "I am going to sleep next to you to make sure that no harm comes to you. It's for your own safety." He began to lay down when Sango pushed him, "Were you going to 'portect' me after or before you would try to touch me in some innapropriate way?" Miroku snorted, "After...duh!"

Sango was about to slap him but stopped. She stood up and walked to the other end of their little secluded resting area. She layed downm "And don't even think of following me monk!" Kirara jumped up at Sango's voice and looked around for her. Once she spotted her she ran over to her and layed down right next to Sango's stomach. Kagome shook her head at Miroku and followed Sango over and layed down next to her.

Inuyasha watched the whole thing with a smug smirk on his face. He walked over and layed down next to Miroku, who looked utterly dissapointed. Inuyasha shook his head, "That shouldn't have come as a shock to you. Your used to that kind of thing." Miroku nodded, "Yeah. Your right." Miroku turned around and layed down.

And a few minutes later he was snoring. Inuyasha looked around to make sure everything was fine and then he fell asleep. Sango was next to fall asleep. Kagome stared up at all the stars in the dark night sky.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, Kagome had finally fallen asleep. In her dream she was sitting on a rock. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, she called his name but he didn't answer. Then a voice came from no where "Kagome..." Kagome looked around. The voice she had heard belonged to Naraku. She ran over to Inuyasha, who was still walking, and reached out to touch his shoulder, but when she did her hand passed right through him. She gaped at her hand, _what the..._ She shook her head and followed Inuyasha. She stopped suddenly when she saw Kikyo run and jump into his arms. Inuyasha was slightly smiling and wrapped his arms around Kikyo. Kagome gulped, _this isn't happening...this isn't HAPPENING! _She heard Naraku's voice again, "See how happy Inuyasha is? And he is with Kikyo...not you." Kagome felt tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes, "What do you want Naraku?" Naraku snickered, "Inuyasha doesn't love you. He still loves Kikyo. It doesn't matter that you are her reincarnation. That means nothing-" Kagome yelled, "You just want me to leave! I know you do! Inuyasha does like me...maybe not love, but he does like me! And Kikyo is dead, you baka!" Kagome would not give up on that. Inuyasha liked her...right? Even in the slightest bit? Naraku yelled back, "You know nothing, you wench! You just don't want to admit that Inuyasha doesn't love you. That's why he always dissapears whenever Kikyo is around!" Kagome shook her head, "That's...not...true." Naraku had still not shown himself, she began to doubt that he was even there. Naraku replied, "See you already deny it less confidently." Kagome glared, "Shut UP!" Kagome looked to Inuyasha and saw him kissing Kikyo. _No! _Kagome buried her head in her hands. Naraku laughed, "See. Just leave. There is NOTHING here for you. Leave while you still have your dignity." Kagome let a tear fall and she turned around and ran, ran as far as she could. Naraku yelled as she was running, "LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK!" She ran a little to far. And she reached a cliff, and didn't stop in time, and she fell for what seemed like forever. She didn't know if it was going to end or not, but then she woke up.

Kagome sat up suddenly. She placed her hand to her head, _what a horrible dream. _Kagome looked down to see Sango sleeping silently next to a slightly purring Kirara. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw him sleeping as well, and his ears twitching ocaisionally. _He is so cute when he sleeps, _Kagome sighed, _Stop it Kagome! _Kagome stood up and decided to go for a little walk and clear her mind, or try to anyway.

Kagome wandered quite a ways away and sat down on a rock. She groaned and picked up a rock and threw it a a tree. She was not going to let Naraku get to her, or make her leave. She would not leave Inuyasha, even if he didn't love her. She heard wings fluttering and she looked up and saw Naraku's moths. She gasped and placed her hand on her mouth.

Naraku emegerd from a couple of trees opposite of where Kagome was sitting, "Hello Kagome." Kagome stood up and backed away slowly, "What do you want?"

Naraku motioned for his 'spies' to go fly somewhere and kill some inoccent people and to which they commanded. Naraku smiled, "Aren't you going to leave?"

Kagome turned around and started to walk away, "Go choke on something, Naraku."

Naraku followed her, "Are you going to go crawl back to Inuwasha?" Kagome turned around and pointed her finger at him, "No, I'm not. Shows how much you know. Now just please leave me alone." Naraku shook his head, "I have better places to be anyways, and more important people to see." He turned around and said over his shoulder, "Just remember, you don't belong here." Kagome sighed as Naraku vanished.

Maybe Naraku was right? Maybe she was never meant to be here. But she had to be, to help find the jewel shards. She shook her head and walked deeper into the forest. She came across a little lake, with sand surrounding it. Kagome walked over and sat down in the sand and stared out at the lake.

She heard a rustling sound come from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Sango smiling at her. Sango walked over and sat down next to her. Kagome smiled, and hoped she hadn't seen the whole Naraku thing. Sango pulled her knees to her chest, "When you got up you woke up Kirara who woke me up."

Kagome laughed, "Sorry. I just had a bad dream."

Sango nodded, "Want to talk about it?" Kagome shook her head, she knew that Sango was always there for her but she didn't really want to talk about it.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Do you ever think you are here for some purpose?" Sango picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake "Yes, and then sometimes I don't know why." Kagome knew exactly how she felt. Sango added, "But everyone is put here for a purpose, like making a difference in someone's life."

Kagome smiled, "You have made a difference in Miroku's life." Sango laughed, "Every girl he comes across makes a difference in his life." Kagome closed her eyes, "No." She turned to Sango and opened her eyes, "Your different to him."

Sango blushed, "Thanks, but I still doubt that." Kagome smiled, "Don't be so sure." Sango smiled and looked back out to the lake, and for a moment there she actually believed that that was true.

Miroku was standing behind a tree listening to the two girls conversation. Kagome was right, and he was kind of shocked that she would know that. He sometimes wisheed that he wasn't so perverted, but then again, it just got him closer to Sango. Unfotunately for Miroku, he didn't know that if he backed off, and stopped touching her and every other girl in perverted ways that he would have a better chance. He sighed and walked back to Inuyasha who was still sleeping. He layed back down and fell asleep with nothing on his mind except Sango.

There are two kinds of people in the world. There are the ones who love freely and passionately, and are not afraid to let their love show. And then there is the kind that don't love because they are afraid; either afraid of having their heart broken, or just plain afraid. Sango is the first one, that would be when she finds someone to love. Miroku is the first one, with every girl he sees, but only one is really special to him. Kagome is the second one, because she is afraid that he won't feel the same way. And Inuyasha is the second one, because of what happened last time he opened up his heart to someone.

Sango turned to Kagome and stood up, "We'd better head back." Kagome nodded and stood up and followed Sango back to their little camp. They got back and layed down very quietly, not going to wake up Miroku, Inuyasha or Shippou.

Sango felt a lot better now. She rolled over and looked at Kagome, "Thanks." Kagome smiled, "Any time."

They both fell asleep without another word said. After some peacful sleeping the sun rose to announce the beginning of a brand new day, where anything could happen. Little did they know that something that would happen today would affect all of them for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: **Well there was the first chapter of my new fanfic. Please press that little purple button and tell me what you thought. I need all the thoughts I can get, and I need to know if I should continue this. Sorry for the misspellings and stuff like that. I have to read through and correct it myself, because I need to get MIcrosoft Word or some product similar to that. And I know that I probably missed a few words, but I corrected all the ones that I caught. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you liked it! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
